


Happy Birthday, Mullet Head

by pluutonic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dildos, Keith is a tease, M/M, ONE HOT PINK DILDO TO BE EXACT, One Shot, Surprises, Top Keith (Voltron), sailor uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluutonic/pseuds/pluutonic
Summary: Lance finds out Keith's birthday is tomorrow. Naturally, being the birthday monster that he is, Lance freaks out and disappears for almost a whole day, making Keith insanely worried.Well, until Keith comes home to a strange noise coming from their bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just indulgent smut that a friend inspired me to post. Also I love Lance so much holy shit??? I love him so much I put him in a sailor uniform and shoved a dildo up his ass apparently.  
> Either way, enjoy! (find me on tumblr! @extilia)

Keith was so fucked.

It was his birthday... and Lance just had found out. Now, anyone who knew Lance knew that he threw the _wildest_ birthday parties. Once he found out your birthday, he would plan six months ahead and organize like a birthday monster.

To Keith, this detail about Lance was fine, even, dare he say, cute. The thing is... he told Lance about his birthday being today _yesterday_. It was just a casual conversation they had been having after they had eaten dinner and were watching TV. Lance's eyes had widened, his jaw dropping at the newly learned information.

"W-what?" the lanky teen had stuttered out in shock. Lance's face had contorted in ten different emotions rapidly before continuing.

"Tomorrow...?! Why didn't you tell me?" Keith saw a flash of slight anger in Lance's eyes.

"Lance, I didn't do it intentionally. I don't think a lot about my birthday, and I don't particularly like celebrating it either, with parties or anything." Keith had responded, Lance relaxing at the explanation.

"You still should've told me..." Lance had said sullenly, before suddenly perking up. " _However_ , I still believe that even if you don't want a party, you still get a present!"

"You really don't nee-" he had been cut off by Lance yelling, "Don't have time! Gotta do the best I can to find you a gift before tomorrow!"

The boy had then ran out of their shared apartment, leaving Keith alone on the couch in their shared apartment.

\-------

Lance had been gone all night. Not once did Keith hear the door open or close during the night and phone never chimed with a notification once. He worried he had said something wrong and hurt Lance's feelings. Around lunch, Keith decided to head to Shiro's place to get advice on what to do.

When Keith got there, Shiro's three cats met him at the door, all long haired, all elegant, yet all looked slightly chubby, like they had been fed just a little too much.

Keith liked talking to Shiro because the man always got straight to the point, and now was no exception.

"Listen, I know you think you upset him, but I really believe you're overthinking this whole thing. Lance is a strong kid, he wouldn't get angry over something as silly as this." Shiro said bluntly to Keith, looking him straight in the eye. "Now, if we're done here, I gotta go help Pidge with her finals project for physics."

Keith had moped and shuffled out of the other man's house, hopping in his car and driving home. He still hadn't heard back from Lance, and he was still extremely worried, despite the fact that Shiro had told him not to worry.

When he entered his home, Keith had tossed his keys on the counter nearest to the door and stripped off his jacket, shoes, and socks. Keith was taking off the second black sock when he finally heard a faint buzzing noise. He quickly righted himself and set out to find the soft noise, which he quickly realized was coming from his and Lance's shared bedroom.

He quietly opened the door, and realized exactly what the mysterious buzzing sound was.

It was a thick, hot pink vibrator shoved halfway into Lance's ass. Keith couldn't believe what he was seeing along with the vibrator, still buzzing away. Lance was on their bed, wearing a girl's sailor uniform, skirt pulled up to reveal striped panties hiding a dripping erection. Keith could just barely see the pink vibrator Lance was attempting to lodge deeper inside himself. Lance was also making cute little noises, some pants and moans, but also small huffs of frustration as he tried to hold his legs closer to his chest to get the vibrator in a better angle.

Keith was completely shocked, but he wanted to be a tad bit mean to his boyfriend and bully him. He strolled into the bedroom, startling Lance, causing the costumed teen to quickly attempt to hide what he had been previously doing.

"K-keith! Heyyy~" Lance drawled, blushing furiously for he knew he had been caught in the act.

"Hey, Lance," Keith smirked devilishly, placing his hands on his hips, "what's up?" Keith was searching for Lance's gaze, but the other was too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"I'm... I'm preparing your birthday present, but you came home earlier than I expected..." the tan boy said dejectedly, "I know this is sorta dumb and stereotypical, but I couldn't find anything I thought you'd like, so I just..." he trailed off wistfully, toying with the navy skirt he was wearing.

Keith's expression softened and he moved over to Lance, the bed dipping slightly as he sat next to his boyfriend. Keith took the nimble hand that was playing with the skirt and held it, trying to reassure Lance.

"Look, I don't want to inflate your ego any more that it already is, but honestly... you look really cute right now, and even more so when you were using this-" Keith moved his free hand to the vibrator partially inside Lance and thrust it shallowly in and out- "to get all ready for me."

Lance's eyes lit up, and he wanted to say "Of course I'm cute," all confident and Lance-esque but it came out as "O-of cour-ahh! Course... I'm, I'm... cute."  
Keith merely smiled at the attempt, then dove down to where the juncture where Lance's neck met his shoulder and began nibbling and sucking hickies there.

Lance shuddered and rolled his body, trying to tell Keith that he wanted more. Keith, thankfully, got the message and untied the bow and unbuttoned Lance's sailor girl costume, exposing a tan and lean torso. The birthday boy then began to kiss down Lance's chest, stopping for a few moments to lap his tongue on his perky brown nipples.

Lance threaded his long fingers through Keith's dark hair, muttering a soft "mullet head", only receiving a quick stern look.

When Keith finally made it down to Lance's navy skirt, he sat up, not touching any of Lance's soft skin. Lance, in return, whined in his throat, wondering why his boyfriend had stopped pleasuring him.

Keith smirked again. That was a bad sign, Lance knew, and it meant that Keith was about to do something devious.

"Lance... I want you to lift up your skirt for me and tell me what you want me to do." Keith said remorselessly. Lance gaped at him. "You... what?!" he responded, shocked at what his boyfriend had just told him to do.

Keith repeated what he said before, and Lance trembled. He wanted to listen to what Keith said, but it was so embarrassing...

"Plus, I _am_ the birthday boy here," Keith mentioned as a side note, knowing Lance would feel better about it that way.

Lance took a few seconds, but eventually gained the courage to lift the short skirt up and say, "Keith... please... I want you to make me feel good, please finger me, I really need you right _here_." Lance pressed the fingers of his free hand against the vibrator somewhat inside him, still buzzing away. His face was flushed up to his ears, which coincidentally satisfied Keith enough to make him surge forward, forcing Lance to lay on the bed.

Lance groaned as his weight shifted, pressing the vibrator in a new direction. Keith was set on making Lance moan more, so he began gently tugging on the pink dildo, moving it inside Lance. Keith also used his tongue to lick around the rim of the dildo, tasting Lance. The receiving teen clenched his fingers into their sheets, his hips swaying and twitching. Keith looked up at him between his legs.

"Tell me what you want, Lance." he said again, alerting Lance to focus his wild gaze onto his boyfriend.

"I... Keith... please, I want your cock, want it inside me..." Lance replied, letting Keith have control because hey, he was the birthday boy.

"Mmm... I knew you could be so good for me Lance... do you want it here? How bad?" Keith smirked as he said this and pushed in the vibrator deep. Lance gasped in response, jerkily nodding his head. "So bad, please, plea-!" he attempted to beg, but Keith pulled out the dildo, surprising Lance. 

The birthday boy then stripped himself of his shirt pants and boxers, revealing to Lance his hard dick. Lance licked his lips nervously. His asshole was desperate to be filled to the brim with Keith. 

"Gimme..." Lance commanded weakly, to which Keith complied. Keith, after grabbing Lance's legs and pushing them to his chest, pressed the reddened head of his cock against Lance's entrance and slowly began to push in. Lance hissed softly, the burn of being spread feeing painful yet surprisingly good. As Keith finished sliding in the rest of his length, he paused and checked on Lance, who was red down to his chest and panting heavily. 

"Are you okay, Lance?" he asked the other teen as he brushed hair behind his own ear. Lance's eyes widened slightly before he chuckled, trying to play off the bit of pain he was feeling from being stretched so much.

"Of course I'm fine... I'm-aaah... doing great, just have a huge fucking dick inside me... you're so big..." Lance admitted to Keith, who swooped down and gave him a kiss and touched their foreheads together.

"I won't move until you say so, okay? Let yourself adjust," Keith responded, gently pecking Lance's lips again. They stayed close and softly kissed until Lance pulled away, muttering a quiet, "move, jackass" to his boyfriend. Keith smirked again in that cocky way he always did, before moving his hips back slightly, then forward. Lance's breath hitched, and Keith slowed to even a slower pace, but Lance gave him The Look that told Keith to move faster.

Soon, Keith was forcefully shoving his dick into Lance, who was gasping and moaning every time Keith brushed his cock on Lance's prostate. They were both so close to the edge, almost about to cum.

"Lance... so good... such, such a good boy..." Keith said down to Lance, only making the other closer to climaxing.

"Keith, Keith... please I, I-I wanna cum..." Lance somehow coherently moaned out, still whining and crying out for Keith. This lit a metaphorical fire in Keith, who, with some effort, lifted Lance's long legs over his shoulders. (Keith put a small mental note to himself that Lance shaved his legs for this.) With Lance at a new angle, Keith began to thrust deep and hard into Lance, who was moaning in disjointed and unintelligible words. Suddenly, Keith nailed Lance's prostate, causing Lance to jolt hard and cum, clear-ish white spurting onto his chest. Keith continued to pound Lance's oversensitive prostate until he came deep inside Lance, who was whimpering softly.

As Keith slowed his movements, he peppered kisses over Lance's face.

"Are you alright...?" Keith asked the other boy, who nodded sleepily. Lance was tired from all the anxiety of prepared Keith's "present" all night, and it was obvious, for his eyes began to droop.

Lance felt Keith slide out of him, then the bed shifting as Keith moved off and walked to their bathroom. A few moments later, he returned to Keith rubbing his hands on Lance's smooth stomach and pretty legs, causing Lance to fall into a deeper sleep. The last thing he could remember was Keith gently removing the sailor uniform and a soft, damp towel wiping away the remnants of Lance's "present". Lance faintly heard a "goodnight" and a mumbled phrase he assumed to be along the lines of, "I love you".

Happy birthday, mullet head.


End file.
